


Home

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Moving In Together, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Eponine moves in.





	Home

“Is that the last box?” Bahorel asked, putting away the last of Eponine’s DVD collection.

She nodded and moved past him to her room.

“Pizza for dinner?” he hollered down the hall.

“Sounds good!”

It only took a moment to call it in, and by then Eponine had come back to the living room, tucking her feet up under her on the least ratty of the two couches.

“Feel like watching something?”

Eponine shrugged. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Bahorel twisted around and raised an eyebrow.

Eponine looked down at her hands. “I need… help. I want to get custody of Gavroche.”

Bahorel grinned and patted her knee, sitting down next to her. “I think I know some people who will help.”


End file.
